


Dr Carmilla Gets Hit by A Car

by SnailArmy



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailArmy/pseuds/SnailArmy
Summary: she's fine though
Relationships: Dr Carmilla & Jonny d'Ville
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61
Collections: Stowaways' Shenanigans





	Dr Carmilla Gets Hit by A Car

It was a lovely day on a sleepy little planet. Key word being _was_ , seeing as the Aurora had just touched down and two passengers had emerged to wreak havoc. A young man wearing far too many belts, with thin streaks of eyeliner tracing fractal lines across his face, was accompanied by a woman in a black cloak. 

"Come along, Jonny," she said, beckoning him forward as she strode through the street. He followed reluctantly, twirling an old-fashioned revolver in his hand. 

It was early in the day, and there were very few people around besides the out-of-place pair. They walked in the middle of the street, towards a city skyline barely visible over the horizon. 

"Couldn't we have parked any closer?" Jonny muttered, after nearly two hours of walking. 

Carmilla didn't so much as turn her head to acknowledge him. "That sounds like a complaint for the Drumbot. Besides, the fresh air will do you good."

Jonny groaned under his breath and was about to retort, when something caught his ear. A low hum, coming from somewhere behind them. Carmilla didn't seem to notice, so he subtly changed course, making his way to the concrete sidewalk that ran parallel to the road. 

The hum of the approaching car grew louder, but Carmilla was utterly consumed by her own thoughts. It was only when it blared its horn that she turned around, too late to get out of the way. 

-

Carmilla picked herself up off the street and brushed half-heartedly at the tire tracks on her outfit. "And they didn't even stop! The people on this planet have no manners, Jonny, I swear I'll kill them all the second we have what we need. Jonny? Are you listening to me? Jonny!"

Jonny was not, in fact, listening to her. He was laughing so hard tears fell from his eyes, smudging twin streaks in his eyeliner. It was all he could do to keep his hand steady, portable recording device having caught the entire incident. 

"Jonny, darling," Carmilla said with a smile, "I hope you enjoyed your little stunt. But if we don't acquire this planet's supply of trans-2-dodecenedioic acid soon, you're going to have a lot of failed experiments to account for, young man."

-

The Aurora kept that clip safe, deep in her systems and files. It was hilarious, yes, and Nastya always brightened up when she showed it to her. But it meant something more. It meant that Carmilla was not infallible, that she could be caught off guard. Bested, even. 

And if Doctor Carmilla could be beaten by something as simple as a car, then surely she was no match for an entire spaceship. 

And so Aurora waited, and watched, and when her moment came, she acted. Carmilla was lost in thought, wandering the halls. All she had to do was wait for the right moment, then... 

It was as if she was never there.

**Author's Note:**

> Trans-2-dodecenedioic acid, also known as traumatic acid, is a potent wound healing agent in plants that stimulates cell division near a trauma site to form a protective callus and to heal the damaged tissue.


End file.
